


Out of Place

by JantoForever21



Category: Doctor Who and Torchwood crossover
Genre: Sci-Fi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It flowed through your veins and penetrated your soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> Out of Place

Out of Place

Something was wrong. You knew as soon as it happened. It flowed through your veins and penetrated your soul. It broke the sacred vaults to your mind and snuck its way into your thoughts.

All the ideas; thoughts; places to go - gone from you. That mind so recently filled with excitement and joy was once again reminded of times of grey. But despite being overwhelmed with sorrow -or even anxiety- you know; feel, that something has changed. Something was out of place.

You look deeper into your mind, weaving through passages and vaults. You still do not find the lost memory - the blip in time, so little yet so important. You still cannot find the link.

It is after you have searched and searched that you realize that there is no link. Time itself has been altered with, changed; in a way even you believed impossible.

You realize that time is now running a course that wasn't pre-planned.

Worlds, universes, whole galaxies were going to collapse. Time was running an unpredictable course, and all because one man had died.

You would've never realized his life to be so delicate, so fragile, so important to humankind. One life, just as important as Donna's. Just his life… and the end of it… meant a plethora of destruction. You'd never thought it'd come down to this, but it has. But to save the whole of time from collapsing, he'd have to bring him back. He was going to give the immortal his miracle.


End file.
